Ring
by Rockport268
Summary: Cosmo comes home from Don and Kathy's wedding to a wonderful surprise.


**A/N: I've decided to write for multiple fandoms for this year's Fictober, so say hello to my first-ever Singin' in the Rain fic! I'm also not going to be able to write a fic a day as in previous years because I now have a full-time job (and, for the next week, a part-time job, as well). So far, I have two more Singin' in the Rain fics written, so keep on the lookout for them later this month!**

* * *

_Prompt: "Ring"_

The first thing Cosmo did when he got into his car was yank his bowtie loose and let out the breath he'd been holding all evening.

Don and Kathy had left about fifteen minutes ago. Everyone thought they were headed to the airport, but they weren't. They were headed home, just the two of them, no doubt gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Cosmo turned over the engine and pulled away from the curb. Watching the two people he loved most get married to each other had been the most _exhausting_ thing Cosmo had ever done. He'd have given anything to be up there at that altar, pledging his undying love. Instead, he'd been _next to_ the altar, playing the role of best man, plastering a smile on his face and pretending that everything was wonderful and perfect.

The worst part was the questions after about when it was going to be _his_ turn.

Cosmo drove into the driveway and turned off the engine. He took a moment to collect himself before making his way to the house.

"It's about time you got here!" Don said as he walked inside, still dressed in his tuxedo. Next to him, Kathy was still in her gown, her veil lain over the table.

Cosmo flashed a grin. "And here I thought I was about to get in trouble because I didn't stay back at the reception long enough."

"The wedding planner will make sure that everyone gets home and no one steals any linens," Kathy said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Cosmo gasped. "And to think, just yesterday you were saying that I was the only one who could possibly prevent our esteemed guests from pilfering the napkins!"

Kathy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's before I realized how much I'd miss you!"

Cosmo slapped a hand to his cheek and shied away bashfully.

"Besides, we've got a present for you!" Don said.

"For _me?"_ Cosmo said. "When did it become fashionable for the bride and groom to give gifts to their wedding guests?"

"You know you were more than a guest."

"So you've been telling me," Cosmo said.

"How was the wedding, anyway?" Kathy asked anxiously.

"It was wonderful," Cosmo said. "The bride was gorgeous, the groom was handsome, the reverend didn't forget any words, and the cake was superb." He grinned. "And the best man's speech was the best I've ever heard."

"I don't know. I think I've heard better," said Don, teasing.

Cosmo held himself straighter and deepened his voice. "'Dignity. Always dignity," he said, quoting the aforementioned speech, and Don and Kathy broke into laughter.

"Where is this present of mine, anyhow?" Cosmo asked.

Kathy looked to Don, and Don fetched a small paper shopping bag that was sitting on the side table next to the couch.

Cosmo took the bag and pulled out a small blue velvet box. The sort of box that rings came in. Cosmo glanced up and saw that Kathy had brought her hands together under her chin in anticipation.

And the ring that Don had given her at the ceremony was _gone._

Cosmo opened the ring box and found...well, a ring.

A beautiful signet ring, engraved with a set of comedy and tragedy masks underneath branches made of music notes. The beveled edge was studded with small rubies and sapphires, and etched inside were the words, "Don Cosmo Kathy."

Cosmo opened his mouth, but no words came out. So he tried again, and still no words came out. Finally, he was able to squeak out, "Gee, you shouldn't have."

Don fished something out of his pocket and held it up in the light. "We got a matched set," he said. He held out his hand. "May I?"

Cosmo held the ring out to Don, still opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Don slipped it onto Cosmo's pinky, and Cosmo nearly swooned, so he did, just like he had the first time Kathy had kissed him, throwing his head in his hands and nearly falling to the floor until Don put a strong hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"We figured that, even if the law doesn't recognize the three of us as married, that doesn't mean we can't," Don said.

Cosmo looked at his ring, and then at Don's ring, and then at Kathy's empty hand. "What about you?"

Kathy smiled and held up a smaller, daintier version of the same ring. "I have one, too."

Cosmo theatrically held out his hand and asked, "May I?"

Kathy laughed and offered her hand, and Cosmo kissed it, slid the ring on her pinky, and kissed it again, and this time, he didn't stop.

"Oh, now, come on, Cos. That's enough," Don protested. He pushed the two of them onto the couch, plopping himself right between them.

Cosmo admired his ring. "But won't people notice that they match?"

"We can always say it's the family crest," Don said.

"And we wouldn't even be fibbing," Kathy said.

The trio settled into each other, laughing, all happy to be embarking on the rest of their lives together.


End file.
